


I'd Be Lost Without You

by VenomEsquire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomEsquire/pseuds/VenomEsquire
Summary: Bro has second thoughts about taking Dave in. He turns to the only person he can for advice, a gangsta puppet named Lil Cal.





	

"Bro?" A soft voice came from behind a closed door. Slightly irritated, a looming figure placed down the utensil holding the food that had been teasing him for the past 20 minutes."Be back in a minute. Again." He sighed. This routine had become the norm ever since his 'lil bro' came into his life.

"Dave, bro, you gotta get to sleep. It's like 9:00." He tried to be as soothing as possible but his stomach said otherwise. "But... I wanna juice...!" The toddlers lip quivered with longing for that which his little heart loved almost as much as his dear bro. "Lil man, I can't get you any juice. It's too late for that." The older man's stomach growled in an attempt to hasten the interaction. The rumble was met with a whimper. "I'll get you a little cup of water but that's it." Bro rubbed his temples, hoping this compromise would be the last. He was met with silence until a noise of approval was muttered.

The bespectacled gentleman sauntered back into his kitchenette and pulled a sippy cup out of the cabinet. "Sorry this is taking so long. Usually he's out like a light by now." He glanced over at the table which had two full plates of Chinese food. "Thanks for waiting up. You must be as hungry as I am, right?" Bro took the half full cup to Dave's room, leaving his meal for what he hoped was the last time.

Dave took his time drinking what would be one sip for Bro. 

_I have no fucking idea how babies work..._

"Ah done!" Dave held out his now empty cup. "Good. Now are you gonna go to sleep?" "Ya!" Bro smiled and took the cup. "G'night, lil man." "Nai nai, bro!" Dave laid back down in his crib as Bro left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

"You know, you didn't need to wait for me. He's my responsibility." Bro sat back down, opposite to his dining mate. "You're right. Both of us take care of him. We're a family and nothing is gonna change that. Now eat up, Cal." He turned the TV on and started eating his long awaited meal, not caring that it had gone cold.

After a few minutes of watching television in silence, Bro checked up on his puppet chum. "How's the food, dude?" The plate sitting in front of Cal was now completely empty. "Heh, good as always? I'm glad you liked it. I slaved over a hot cell phone for it." Bro chuckled at his joke and continued to eat his General Tso's chicken and rice.

A couple hours had passed and the pair had made their way to the couch, Cal's arm around Bro and his head on the puppet's shoulder. The ending of a movie they had watched countless times flickered on the TV. "Y'know, it's not too often we get to hang out like this anymore. Dave's been running me ragged since he got here and... I just missed you, dude." Bro pursed his lips, trying to keep his cool demeanor in front of his best friend. "I've spent so much time learning how to baby and buying diapers and food and baby proofing the house. I haven't had a decent sword fight in MONTHS. Sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to do. Taking him in, I mean."

Cal's head slumped slightly on top of Bro's, moving his precious glasses ever so slightly. "Really? You think he makes me happier? How?" The DVD menu had started playing in the background. "Well, it's pretty cool when he smiles at me in the morning. And watching him dance along to that purple dinosaur thing is funny. And his little waddle to the kitchen when he's hungry or wants juice or some shit..." While talking, a smile crept onto his face. "Thanks, man. I really needed that. I have no clue what I do if you weren't here. You really are my best bro."

Bro clicked the TV off and took Cal into his room. Two beds were in the room, one for Bro and one for Cal. He tucked Cal in and kissed his forehead. "G'night, Cal. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago and I thought I'd post it here. I still like it well enough so what the hell.


End file.
